haunted house
by princess cat love
Summary: rumah kosong yang dijadikan tempat latihan fang itu berhantu lagi, matanya merah, dia memegang kapak hantu itu selalu mengatakan"apa kamu bisa merasakan sinar mataharinya",part 1: biasa aja, part 2: warning grimdark(akan ada sedikit pembunuhan) ada sedikit crossovernya.


p style="text-align: center;"strongBoboiboy/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~haunted house~/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongsedikit crossover/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongdont like dont read/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fang lagi main basket di halaman rumah itu, fang merasakan ada yang tidak enak ia melihat sekeliling ternyata ia melihat di jendela rumah ada hantu, matanya merah, membawa kapak, "apa kamu bisa merasakan sinar mataharinya?", tanya dia, fang langsung shok"HANTU!",secepat kilat ia berlari dan menjauh dari rumahnya sendiri, hantu itu langsung hilang./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fang berlari kerumah boboiboy sambil teriak minta tolong"SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU, AKU TAKUT!",ada seorang anak dan ibunya yang melihat fang berlarian seperti orang gila"ibu mungkin sinar matahari ini yang membuatnya gila",ibunya juga bingung"ibu juga tidak tahu",fang sudah sampai dirumah temannya 'tok-tok-tok',fang mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali"ia sebentar", boboiboy turun tangga dan membuka pintunya "BOBOIBOY TOLANG AKU!",fang memegang kedua kaki boboiboy dengan erat dan tidak bisa dilepas"kawan, ada apa?!",ia mencoba lepas dari pelukan fang"ada hantu dirumah tempat biasa aku bermain",boboiboy tidak percaya "hantu?,terakhir kali aku melihat hantu di tempat itu ternyata itu kau!",bentak tak boboiboy./p  
p style="text-align: left;""tapi yang satu ini beda, percayalah padaku",fang memasang puppy eyesnya"baiklah!",boboiboy berubah menjadi tiga"tunggu?, jika ini tentang hantu aku tidak ikutan",halilintar menolaknya"takut ya?",kata taufan senyum-senyum"takut?,aku gak takut!",hali menatap taufan dengan tajam"terus kenapa kamu nggak deluan aja?,kan kamu bisa gerakan kilat", hali menerima tantangannya 'GERAKAN KILAT',taufan naik hoverboardnya fang naik elang bayang sama gempa(author: so sweet XD)./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hali sudah sampai deluan, ia melihat rumah fang dengan tajam dan menelan ludah"mana ada yang hantu",hali tidak percaya ia melihat kejendela rumah ia melihat seseorang yang sedang melambai"apa kamu bisa merasakan sinar mataharinya?",hantu itu melambai ke hali, pupil hali menjadi kecil"WAH HANTU!",dia sembunyi disemak-semak./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fang, taufan dan gempa sudah sampai dan mereka bingung dimana halilintar"dimana halilintar?",kata taufan, tiba-tiba mereka melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di semak-semak"mungkin itu hantunya!",taufan sembunyi dibelakang gempa, hali keluar dari semak-semak itu"aah, hantunya mengambil tubuhnya!,hali malang dia masih terlalu mudah untuk di perlakukan seperti itu!",kata taufan paranoid"tidak!,aku masih hidup kampret, aku sembunyi!",taufan mulai nangis ketawa"BUAHAHAHAHAHAH!",selagi enak ketawa hali melihat kejendela tadi dan hantu itu udah nggak ada./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mereka berempat mulai masuk dan mencari hantu itu, tapi tidak ada tanda keberadaan hantu itu, muka hali dan fang seperti takut akan hantu itu mengambil nyawa mereka"fang kau benar ada hantu dirumah ini",kata hali"kau percaya"hali mengangguk"tadi sebelum kalian datang aku melihat hantu itu matanya merah, memegang kapak dan dia selalu mengatakan'apa kamu bisa merasakan sinar mataharinya",fang shok"i-itu hantunya!",fang mengguncang-guncang halilintar./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mereka semua keluar dari rumah hantu itu"bagaimana jika kita kembali lagi kesini nanti malam",semuanya mengangguk'BOBOIBOY BERSATU LAGI',halilintar dan taufan masuk kedalam tubuh gempa dan berubah menjadi boboiboy biasa"sampai jumpa nanti malam fang!",sejak semuanya sudah pergi hantu itu muncul lagi tapi kali ini di teras./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'emaku akan balas dendam fang, tunggu saja,termasuk tema temanmu, AKAN KUBUNUH SEMUANYA!,MUAHAHAHAHA!/em'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"hantu itu menghilang lagi dan ia akan muncul lagi nanti malam./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongTBC/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongauthor: saya punya soal untuk kalian./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongsiapakah hantu itu? terserah kalian.(mau jeff killer kek, sonic exe kek siapa aja kan author udah bilang sedikit crossover)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongini baru part 1/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongjadi tunggu yang selanjutnya./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongoh iya gimana ujian kalian susah nggak?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongsee you soon!^.^/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
